


hormones

by pointsnorth



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: and gordin is so easy to ship when he's a total mess??, some ships just won't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: When he's seventeen, he fights for his homeland proper.  But before that, he's just a fifteen-year-old and no one else can relate.





	hormones

He’s fifteen when he becomes one of five.  (One of six, technically, but even he knows better than to count his prince among their number as soldiers.)  He’s fifteen when he’d decided that today, if he died for his kingdom, that wouldn’t be so bad, and that day hasn’t really ended.

 

Gordin’s only fifteen when they flee to Talys, and that _is_ something else, isn’t it?  They stay for so long, royal guests for-- years? A couple of years, he’s sure of it even though Altea is in uproar and he keeps thinking of his family, his parents and his little brother in such confusion.

But Talys, despite being one of the last bastions of freedom, despite them being wanted men, is a paradise in itself.  The skies are so _blue_ , and he doesn’t remember having seen the sea, let alone like this, and they have a fortress to themselves to _the six of them_.

And they’re almost, _almost_ a family of necessity for those years.

 

He’s the only one close in age to their prince; if the Lady Caeda cannot get through to Prince Marth, if Jagen’s verbal flayings or Cain and Abel’s brotherly concern or Draug’s gentle stillness do not undo his quietness, then it’s left to him, a final act of desperation.  And even then, at first he just sits beside his prince, the man (boy) he’d been so eager to die for, and they don’t say anything at all.

Gradually, though, Marth opens up insofar as he asks rhetorical questions, and Gordin nods through them.  Then he asks ‘why’, and Gordin struggles to answer without tripping over his words or, in hindsight, coming off as completely weird. It has to be weird to hear someone of his distinctly lacking blood to profess undying devotion to you, right?  But Gordin becomes less of a last resort, and more of a ‘he’s in one of those moods, can you just sit with him so we can get back to training together’ option.

And he doesn’t mind, really.  It’s not awkward, their silences, and Marth (not prince, not when they’re alone because that’s just silly) sometimes smiles even though he’s hurting enough for the whole island, and although he’s _not_ Caeda, pales in comparison to her, Gordin feels like he gets to see something that she doesn’t.

He’s also asked to talk to Marth when it’s pried out of him that he has quite a few feelings for Caeda; none of the older knights can breach the topic without making things worse (Cain’s attempt was particularly disasterous, and Abel mentions it occasionally when they drink a little too much), so it’s up to Gordin to at least try to...What?  Offer support, perhaps?  He’s not sure what he can do, not when his lord is so perfect in bearing and really, she would be so lucky to have his feelings because he is just the greatest person he knows right now.

Gordin isn’t sure how they end up practicing kissing.  He’s sixteen at this stage (he thinks, anyway), and _he_ should be so lucky as to practice kissing with _Prince Marth_ , even if it stings just a little that this doesn’t mean a thing and he’s just standing in for the Lady Caeda.  Will she have slightly chapped lips like he does?  Will she smell like her pegasus, or just faintly of sweat and sea air like he does?  Will she appreciate the way that he apparently likes holding hands during kisses?  Gordin hopes so.

For the record, not that he ever tells another soul, he very much appreciated having his hands held during.  He does tell Marth, though,because the whole point was to learn and provide feedback.  Yes to holding hands, no you don’t need to worry about your nose, Sire.  It wasn’t in the road at all.  Just to be sure, they practice again.  And again, and again until his heart is racing and his lips feel like they’re throbbing.  And for about a month, they practice it to the detriment of their other training until Jagen takes him aside and tells him to stop distracting the prince with their games.  They don’t kiss again, which is probably for the best.  Marth doesn’t need the practice anymore, and Gordin would never want to be a distraction to his lord, his saviour. 

For the rest of their stay in Talys, however, whenever they sit together, he can’t help but notice the apologetic look in his liege’s eyes.  At least he isn’t alone in thinking about it.


End file.
